


scars

by MandoGab



Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Clan Wren (mentioned), Ezra Bridger is out there, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Post-Battle of Endor, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Sabine and Jacen relationship, Sabine as an older sister, Sabine's scars, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, they are on Krownest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: You are worth fighting for,You know we’ve all got battle scarsSabine Wren has many scars.Jacen notices the ones on her hands, Hera notices the ones on Sabine's heart.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Jacen Syndulla & Sabine Wren
Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699936
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	scars

_**Battle scars just remind us that we survived.**_  
— Shelly Crane —

"Does it hurt so much?"

Sabine heard Jacen's soft voice, so she looked up, meeting the slightly worried look of the five-year-old. For a moment she had to think about what the boy meant. However, he dispelled her doubts, pointing to the scarred hands of the Mandalorian woman.

"No, Jacen, not anymore," she said quietly.

"Mom has it too. When she sings a lullaby to me, I sometimes see them. And when she cries. Once I couldn't sleep and I wanted her to tell me something about dad. But she was crying. She buried her eyes and cried. And I didn't know why,” he confessed, coming a little closer.

Sabine was like a big sister to him. He treated her like his best friend and that is why - when Hera was called to participate in one of the biggest battles of this war - Sabine was asked to take care of Hera's son.  
It was safe on Krownest, safe enough to hide the rebel and the five-year-old child who had come with her. The Clan Wren liked the little one. He stole the heart of even Ursa, who loved his company. However, Tristan became the best playmate, especially for nearby trips that were completely safe and which stimulated the child's imagination.

"Sometimes it's better not to know what causes tears," she said, pulling him close to her and sitting him on her lap. Jacen looked more closely at her hands, calmly touching her scars by his little fingers.

"Mom says, I'm her special child and that one day I will discover some Force in me," he began quietly. Sabine kissed his head, thinking of his words for a moment. "I wish this Force could heal you, Bine, you and mommy."

The Mandalorian girl smiled slightly, feeling tears gather under her eyelids. She couldn't wipe them away, not now when Jacen put his own hands on hers. She felt the pleasant warmth he unknowingly gave her. He did not know how the Force works, he was too small to understand it.

"I wish she had come back," he confessed, turning to look into her eyes. His lips dropped when he saw her tearful eyes. "Don't cry, Sabine, everything will be fine," he said and wiped her wet cheeks as she wiped his when he woke up screaming at night.

Nightmares took over him at night. Demons broke into a peaceful, childish dream, turning flights among the stars into terrifying images that Jacen could sometimes not describe her. He slept with Sabine, convinced that he would be best near his older sister. And it was. Even when he woke up screaming and tears at night, he knew that she was next to him and would do anything to prevent him from getting the slightest harm. She closed him in her arms and told unusual stories from the past. And he drifted away, soothed by the calm sound of her voice. 

"Now everything will be fine."

Sabine suddenly heard a familiar voice that came out of nowhere. Jacen also recognized him very quickly and a moment later he cuddled up to his mother's legs. Hera couldn't hide the happiness that suddenly flowed over her. She waited too long for her reunion toher child. And actually children.  
Jacen quickly found himself in her arms, unlike Sabine, who stood a few meters away from them, watching them. Tears ran down her cheeks, which she didn't wipe. She looked into the eyes of her adoptive mother, as if she still didn't believe she was here.

"Bine," Hera said to her, putting her son back on his feet. She approached the Mandalorian calmly, and she was assured that all this was happening really, she fell into the arms of Twi’lek woman. A sob came suddenly. She was so afraid.

"Forgive me for not answering your message, but I had so many things on my mind, so much to do," Hera said quietly. The apologetic tone of her words reached the ears of a young woman who only nodded.

"I was afraid that something had happened, that you wouldn't get out of it, that Jacen would be alone," she sobbed, cuddling into the woman's body.

"Shhh... it's okay, Bine. I'm already here," Hera whispered, letting Sabine finally vent her long-hidden emotions. She knew this girl very well and knew how much her uncertainty must have cost her. Hera knew that leaving Jacen with her would be the best decision she could make. If something went wrong, he would have the best protection in the galaxy. And yet she came back. She was here. Alive.

"Never do that again," the Mandalorian asked quietly. 

In the meantime, she felt like baby arms surrounding her knees. She pulled away from Hera, looking at her younger brother. Seeing his joy, she couldn't cry anymore, not now when his eyes radiated unimaginable happiness. She grinned, wiping tears from her cheeks, then picked up the kid.

"I have to show you what we painted together," Jacen said. "Sabine’s mom liked it very much," he said.

"He didn't get on your head too much?" Hera asked, laughing softly.

"This question should be directed to my mother," Sabine repeated to her.

*******

"What was your worst thought when you were there?" Sabine asked quietly, so as not to wake Jacen sleeping between them. Hera sighed, stroking her son's greenish hair calmly.

"I thought about many things, but all the time I was in front of you. I was afraid that if something happens... I won't be able to say goodbye to you. That thought scared me the most," she replied. In the dark, she found Sabine's hand, then squeezed it gently, making the girl aware that she was here. Perhaps she also wanted to convince herself.

"You know, it's a bit strange, but I wasn't as afraid of you as I thought. I was more frightened by the thought that if... if you don't get it all out... I will be the one who will take care of Jacen. I was afraid that I would not manage, that I would destroy everything. I was afraid that I would have to tell him and that this message would break our hearts. I was still thinking about Kanan and Ezra, that if they were here now, everything would be much easier." Her quiet words resounded in deep sadness.

"They're here with us. I believe it deeply, Sabine. And that Kanan was still with me when I was fighting for the freedom of the galaxy. Physically, we can't see them, we can't hug them, or say how important they are in our lives, but we can believe that they still have an impact on our fate," Hera whispered, smiling slightly. 

The Mandalorian saw the smile in the twilight of night.

"I wish I didn't remember them sometimes," Sabine confessed. "Forget about what we experienced, what we had to go through to get to know them. However, then my life loses its meaning. It's losing all the colors I've seen since I joined your crew, Hera. I will never be able to thank you for them. Or for all the years we've lived together."

"It's not over yet, Sabine. The war is over, but not our life..."

"And as long as we live, we must take care of his safety," Sabine finished, looking at the boy, whose lips formed a gentle smile, as always when he dreamed of something nice. Hera nodded, feeling her eyelids slowly begin to weigh on her.

"We will always carry past in us, Bine, but from today let's try to carry the future too," she whispered, then kissed her little son's head and closed her eyes, falling asleep in a world full of colors.

Sabine smiled slightly, also closing her eyes.

The scars on her hands were invisible in the dark, the scars in her heart melted in the light. And yet, every night and every day she learned to live with them. Accept the life she has already lived and enjoy the life she still had before her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
